


I Wait

by toomanybiasestocount



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, Brian is a sweetheart, Drabble, Fluff, Jae gets stood up, M/M, Wonpil is horrible with time, basically everyone else is in the band but Jae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanybiasestocount/pseuds/toomanybiasestocount
Summary: My friend was supposed to meet me here exceptt he's really late, and everyone in this restaurant thinks I'm getting stood up and I'm getting really annoyed by their sympathetic glances. Then you came along and pretended to be my friend like some knight in shining armor, and I have no clue who you are but you're cute and hey it's worth a try.





	I Wait

Normally Jae didn’t mind attention. In fact he actually enjoyed it most of the time, fought to get it in some cases. Being the center of attention meant everyone could hear your stories, your jokes. You could pretend that people, complete strangers even, actually cared about you.

 

Jae usually loved being the center of attention, but just not right now. Right now he wished he could just disappear, or rather make someone else appear. He had been waiting for Wonpil for over 45 minutes, and the younger hadn’t even sent him a single text.

 

They had planned to have lunch together over a week ago, both of them dealing with hectic schedules and what not. There was no way Wonpil just forgot about it; he was just running late that’s all. His boss must have held him up at the studio or there’s really bad traffic. Jae refused to believe that Wonpil forgot.

 

Though as time passed, it became harder to ignore the sympathetic glances from those around him as he turned away the waiter for the fifth time, insisting that he was waiting for someone. 

 

He could tell from their eyes just what they were all thinking: He’s being stood up by his girlfriend or date. Nope, his best friend is just a forgetful ass who doesn’t remember to text if he’s going to be late, and he’s always late.

 

Except he’s never been this late before. Usually Wonpil comes within half an hour of the scheduled time, but now, he’s bordering on an hour and a half. They probably would have been done with their meal by now if it weren’t for that. Instead, Jae is nursing his fifth coke and praying that the restaurant doesn’t throw him out.

 

The next time Jae spots the waiter coming over, he carefully runs away to the bathroom. Hiding solves all problems right? At least he’s avoided yet another awkward conversation with the wait staff.

 

Fifteen minutes is an acceptable amount of time to be in the bathroom. It is when you're hiding from someone at least. Jae probably would have stayed in longer had he it not been for the few number of stalls and the sudden migration of men to the bathroom. Since when were men’s bathrooms so crowded??

 

Jae had to stop himself from falling over once he got out. When he looked back at his table, there was a second drink and a new person seated.

 

“Oh my god finally where have you-.” That is NOT Wonpil.

 

“Oh hey, yeah traffic was absolutely horrible, and my phone died on the way. Sorry I couldn’t text you.” This mysterious stranger was brightly smiling back at him.

 

Hoping to cover up the awkwardness, Jae cautiously sat back down in his seat.

 

“My name’s Brian, just go along with it for a little bit.” Jae nervously smiled and nodded back.

 

“Whatever bro, you’re here now, and I’m starving.” He was making his voice just a little too loud, but he felt the need.

 

The waiter from earlier immediately rushed towards their table. “Sir, now that your friend is here, are you ready to order.”

 

Finally sending the waiter away with an actually order in hand was remarkably satisfying after his hour of waiting. No one was looking at him with sympathy now. 

 

“Sorry to barge in on your lunch. I know you have no clue who I am, but I saw all of the people staring at you and I thought you might have been stood up or something. If you want me to leave or ignore me that’s totally fine.”

 

Some stranger comes in and saves him looking like and acting like an absolute angel? No way Jae is letting him think he’s not welcome.

 

“Dude it’s fine, you saved me from looking like an idiot in front of this entire restaurant. You’re very perceptive, but I wasn’t stood up technically. My best friend is just ridiculously busy and forgetful. I swear he’s gonna forget his head even though it’s attached to his head.”

 

“I know what you mean, one of the guys in my band is just like that. He actually forgot his name at some point. That may not have been his fault, our drummer was basically banging into his ear and knocked him out.” The boy slightly chuckled after recalling the incident.

 

Dear God his laugh is perfect. 

 

“So you’re in a band?” He literally just told you that dumbass of course he’s in a band. “What instrument do you play?

 

“Well I used to play guitar, but then we needed a bassist and I got demoted in a sense.”

 

“Cool.” wow Jae you couldn’t come up with anything better than cool? You have a super cute and super nice guy talking to you and all you manage is a cool? Great job!

 

“Do you play anything?” That boy’s smile is so damn distracting.

 

“Oh yeah! I actually play the guitar. I haven’t had much of a chance to play it since I moved from LA though.”

 

“You’re from LA?” Brian was suddenly really excited. If he weren’t so cute it’d probably be a little concerning.

 

“Yeah, well not originally. I’ve moved all over the place, but LA is definitely the most like home” Jae had to look away from Brian to hide the embarrassment painting his face red 

 

“I’m actually from Toronto. I moved here towards the end of high school because my dad got a new job in Seoul.” 

 

“That explains why your name’s Brian then. Not many people in Seoul have English names unless they’re foreigners.”

 

“I actually know a kid. He changed his name to Daniel because no one could pronounce his name. Not even his parents.” Just as Brian said that, the waiter headed back towards their table, plates in hand. “Thanks for the food Dowoonie.”

 

“Brian you know the waiter?” 

 

“Oh yeah. He’s our drummer.” Jae was sure he looked a little stupid with his mouth wide open from shock. “I actually came here to see him so we could go once his shift was over.”

 

“Please apologize to him for me. I think I annoyed him with how many times I sent him away.”

 

“It’s fine, if you really annoyed him he probably would have done something to your food.” Jae’s hand came to a skidding halt before his mouth.

 

“Seriously?!?” Brian burst into quiet laughter at Jae’s sudden shock.

 

“I’m joking. He couldn’t even hurt a fly, forget poisoning someone’s food.” 

 

“Thank goodness. You really scared me.”

 

The kept talking as they ate. Jae was proud of himself, only stumbling over his words a few times, but who could blame him. It’s hard to act intellectual when you’re talking to someone just a little too beautiful to be human.

 

Time passed just a little too quickly for Jae’s taste though, because before he knew it, Brian had to leave.

 

“I gotta head out now, Dowoon’s replacement just came. It was really nice interrupting your lunch Jae.” 

 

And just like that Brian was gone. Jae didn’t even have the chance to ask him his number. The best things just don’t last do they? He finally found someone, and he was gone just as fast as he came.

 

Jae made his way out of the restaurant after paying his half of the bill and checking the table one last time, hopeful that Brian had left his number somewhere hidden. Alas there was nothing of the sort. Life really isn’t some horrible sitcom show, they’re too perfect and too chaotic to be reality.

 

Just as Jae opened the front door the restaurant, something came crashing into him, effectively knocking him on the ground.

 

“Oh my god I’m so sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was going and Jae??” Jae looked up to see a very distressed Wonpil standing above him.

 

“Wonpil what the hell dude. You know you’re like 3 hours late right? It’s almost 4:30.”

 

Wonpil just stared at him in disbelief, “Did you really wait for three hours alone?” Jae carefully stood up and brushed himself off. 

 

“For the record no I did not wait for three hours alone. A random stranger came and sat with me?”

 

“Uh-huh.” Wonpil was not convinced. “I’m really sorry about being late though, I meant to text you, but my phone died and then I got on the wrong train. Then I thought okay I’ll just get off on the text train stop, but it turned out to be one of those stupid express trains that skip half of the stops. So that whole thing took about 45 minutes, and I had already left about 20 minutes late. Then once I finally got off and figured out the right way to go, another 20 minutes had passed. The train ride to the closest station was about an hour long, and then I had to run all the way to this restaurant. The entire thing took 3 hours and my phone was very much dead. Oh and I forgot a charger.”

 

“So basically this entire story can be summed up in 3 words Wonpil?”

 

Wonpil only stared quizzically.

 

“You. Got. Lost.”

 

“Fine, I got lost.” Wonpil’s defeated look brought about a strange sense of joy from Jae.

 

“You always get lost why are you so surprised.”

 

“Because I wanted to actually hang out with you Jae. I’ve been so busy with the band recently that I haven’t had time to do anything else.” 

 

The boy was in serious need of cheering up. Lucky for him, that’s what Jae is best at.

 

“You have a gig tonight right?” Wonpil softly nodded. “Well why don’t I come?’

 

The younger immediately shot up. “Really!? You’ve never been able to come. Ooooh I can finally introduce you to the rest of the guys.”

 

“Wonpil I’ve already met them.”

 

“You’ve met Sungjin that doesn’t count. I’m sure you’re gonna love them though. Maybe even enough to finally listen to me and play with us?” Wonpil did one of his little eyebrow wiggles at the last part.

 

“Wonpil I told you, I’m not good enough at guitar to play in a band.”

 

“okay…...That sounds fake but alright.”

 

“Did you really just quote a meme.” The younger just ran ahead.

 

“Let’s go hyung! I need to get there early to set up by equipment.” and Jae followed.

 

\----

 

It was about a 10 minute walk to Jae’s apartment from the restaurant and then a half an hour drive to the performance space, a bar called Ahgase. It was owned by one of Wonpil’s friends from college and his husband. The bar had a lot of different music acts, but it was usually pretty low key. Jae had been there a few times, usually to visit his friend Mark who was one of the bartenders. Mark was quiet, unlike a certain someone right now.

 

“So hyung, you said a stranger came and sat with you? What was his name.”

 

“Brian.”

 

“Hyung. Was he cute.”

 

“Unfairly so.”

 

“Did you get his number?”

 

“No.” Still something he very much regretted. “Now stop with the questions we’re here.”

 

Jae helped Wonpil unpack his gear and made his way inside, waving to Mark before setting a few stands down on the stage. 

 

“Hey Jae long time no see.”

 

“What’s up Sungjin.”

 

“Not much. You finally staying for one of our shows.”

 

“Yep, Wonpil kind of guilt tripped me into it.”

 

“I did not guilt trip you! You suggested you come yourself.” Wonpil had apparently come in from the car. “Hyung where’s Dowoon and Younghyung-hyung?”

 

“Not here yet, Younghyung said he forgot something and had to go back to get it. They’ll be here soon though.”

 

Jae politely excused himself over to the bar to talk to Mark.

 

“So you met a random stranger today that you’re now head over heels for, but you didn’t get his number or his full name.”

 

“I know it’s pathetic. I don’t even know why I’m talking about it.”

 

“He said he was in a band right?”

 

“Yeah.” Jae honestly felt so defeated right now.

 

“Well if you really want to go the crazy route, you could go to every single band performance until you see him.”

 

“And that’ll actually work?”

 

“That’s how Jackson found me.” 

 

“You bet it is.” Jackson was grinning wide enough to see it from all the way down the bar. “And it was worth all of the money and time I spent.”

 

Jae rolled his eyes at Jackson’s cheesiness. “That means listening to so many awful performances though.”

 

“Oh the price of love. Either way, the show’s about to start. You should make sure you watch so Wonpil doesn’t attack you later.” Jae took one last sip of his drink then turned towards the stage.

 

The music was good, Jae only wished he could see their faces. The stage was so dark that you couldn’t see anything besides their silhouettes. He could see Wonpil’s grin however.

 

The show was over after about 2 hours, the band playing a mix of original songs and covers. The four guys calmly took their bow and walked backstage. In less than a minute, Wonpil came bounding out and dragged Jae by the arm to the backstage area.

 

“Come on hyung! You need to meet Dowoon and Younghyung.”

 

“Okay okay, just stop pulling on my arm so hard.”

 

The backstage area was considerably brighter than the bar, the sudden light hurting Jae’s eyes.

“Dowoon-ah come over! This is Jae, the friend I was talking about.” 

 

A boy wearing all black excluding a yellow striped sweatshirt came out from what seemed to be their “waiting room”.

 

“Hey, Nice to meet you dude. Wonpil has said- wait. You’re the guy from the restaurant!” As Jae looked at him, the boy did seem somewhat familiar. The deep voice was familiar as well.

 

“I’m Dowoon, the waiter you sent away like fifty times.” That’s who he was.

 

“Oh hey. Sorry about that. Actually, if you want to blame someone, blame Wonpil. That idiot is the one I was waiting for.” It was considerably easier to talk to the younger in this setting.

 

“That actually explains a lot.” The younger scoffed a little at the news “That sounds like something Wonpil would do.”

 

Their conversation was cut off by an outburst of screaming from inside the waiting room.

 

“No hyung! Why don’t you want to meet him.” No doubt that was Wonpil.

 

“Because I’ll look like an absolute idiot wonpil-ah.” Was this guy that opposed to meeting him? Jae couldn’t think of anything he could’ve done to offend the guy.

 

“Fine hyung. You don’t have to come out.” Wonpil hyung emerged from the room, his hair just a little bit of a mess.

 

“Jae do you wanna come in?” His breathing was little heavy.

 

“Is he alright?” Jae didn’t want to disturb someone if they didn’t want him there.

 

“Oh yeah he’s fine, Younghyung-hyung is just being a little bit of coward.” Wonpil had a mischievous grin covering his face.

 

Jae quietly came into the waiting room. Nothing seemed wrong, Sungjin was sitting on a sofa playing with his phone, with Wonpil and Dowoon following after him.

 

“Hyung will you please come out from under the pillows. He’s not gonna kill you.”

 

As Dowoon said that the pillows behind Sungjin’s head began to move, revealing nothing more than slightly disheveled orange hair and a pair of dark brown eyes. Needless to say, Jae was not expecting that.

 

“Jae-hyung, this is.”

 

“Brian.” Jae cut off Wonpil before he could finish.

 

“I was gonna say Younghyung, but okay. Do you know him?” Wonpil was surprisingly unsurprised.

 

“Yeah he’s the stranger that replaced you at lunch when you decided to not show up.”

 

“I already told you I got on the wrong train. Anyway, by stranger you don’t mean the unfairly attractive strang-” Wonpil couldn’t finish his sentence as Jae had hit him in the face with a pillow.

 

After making sure Wonpil wasn’t going to say anymore, Jae turned towards Brian who had now fully emerged from his hiding place behind the couch.

 

“So you’re in the same band as Wonpil-ah.” Brian only nodded. He was suddenly much more shy than in the restaurant.

 

“You don’t have to be so shy, it’s not like I’m gonna kidnap you or something.”

 

Dowoon turned towards Jae, ignoring Wonpil who was whining about being hurt or something of the sort.

 

“Hyung is actually really shy around strangers, I was surprised when he sat down at your table, especially since he had no clue who you were.” Brian appeared anything but shy when they were eating earlier. He seemed like the kind of person to make those around him shy just with his presence. “He always gets really shy around people he likes.”

 

“Dowoon shut up!”  Wait does that mean?

 

“Hyung really took a liking to you. We were at least halfway here when he realized he never got your number. He literally turned the car around in the middle of the street and drove as fast as he could back to the number. He was really sad when you were gone.”

 

“Dowoon I said shut up!”

 

“What hyung, it’s obvious he likes you too, what’s the problem.”

 

“It’s embarrassing!.” It totally wasn’t.

 

“It’s actually not. I actually find it kind of cute.” Jae didn’t know what compelled him to speak, but now it was out there.

 

Brian visibly blushed at the comment, and Jae felt just a little proud. Of course the blushing only made him cuter.

 

“So Brian what do you say?” Brian looked up, making eye contact with Jae. “You wanna go on an actually planned lunch date with me? I’ll make sure you end up with my number this time.”

 

“Oh I plan to get that tonight.” That sounded more like the Brian from earlier. Jae pulled out his phone, handing it to Brian.

 

Jae has never been so happy that Wonpil was late.

 

“So are you gonna join the band now hyung?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> I love hearing feedback so any comments you have would be amazing!


End file.
